To implement the software of distributed computer systems, object oriented design is increasingly used as the architectural principle. One such computer system software architecture is the CORBA architecture (CORBA=Common Object Request Broker Architecture), which is an important component of the OSA architecture (OSA=Object Service Architecture) specified by the Object Management Group (OMG).
The invention is based on the way that the naming management of objects (managed objects) is normally executed in a computer system according to the CORBA architecture. This is described, for example, in "Common Object Request Broker: Architecture and Specification r2.0", Object Management Group, Framingham, Mass., 1995.
A central CORBA service (naming service) is responsible for the naming management which produces this service in a central node (naming server). Here, the naming management includes, in particular, the display of a logical address of an object on a physical CORBA address (object reference). This mapping function is of vital significance for a CORBA system, as objects which act on a CORBA infrastructure can only be found by means of this physical address.
Problems arise when objects which are not specified as CORBA objects have to interact on the CORBA infrastructure over CORBA mechanisms. Dependent upon how such objects are implemented in the CORBA architecture, independent naming areas result, which cannot be accessed in a uniform way. The central naming management cannot manage these areas and access to objects in this naming area is almost impossible using CORBA mechanisms.